Erroneous
by Harpula
Summary: [ OneShot ] History may often prove to be erroneous.


Erroneous  
by Harpula

8888888

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me, yadi yadi yada. Let's just cut straight to the story.

8888888

'History has its way of things.' Naraku decided.

Well, technically he wasn't Naraku and was merely Naraku's fourth reincarnation after his  
untimely demise, but he was content to retain his ancient name.

Naraku would have also loved to go by his old ways of rampaging the world, if not for being cursed by borning into a fragile and disgusting human body. Oh, how have the Gods hated him! Not only did he have those horrendous things called emotions but he also needed to deal with the fact that he was female. Female! Mind you, although he might be sharing different views from most abhorable humans, he was not racist.

But... female. The Great Naraku of the Feudal Era that idiotic parents used to coax their even more stupid children (if that's possible) to sleep is now FEMALE? That is just… wrong.

And due to that misfortune, currently there are three guys wolfing and whistling at him. His brain rationalized the grand deed of ripping their hearts out and savoring them with uttermost satisfaction, but his hormones (something he just learned in high school) made him blush.

That reminded him of the period that he would experience yet again today. Naraku. Hormones. Blush. Period. How could these four words ever be linked together?

Did he mention how he hated the Gods?

Well… he must correct himself there, because the existence of Gods has never been theoretically proven. He could only explain this with dozens of unlikely possibilities intertwining together, thereby resulting in this cruel fate.

Yes, indeed, Naraku realized that he was quite screwed.

If there was one thing more infuriating than his current state, that'd be history.

History tells of a evil, conniving monster named Naraku who almost ruled the world being defeated by four human companions who went by the names of Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango, each representing bravery, kindness, wisdom and friendship.

Naraku could not find a more erroneous history.

To start with, he was certainly not evil. He just had… a light unique view of how the world should work. He would have made the world better: worthless human scrawns would be squashed off, making the world more effective; all demons would be immortal due to his little wish on the Jewel of Four Souls; and finally, he would rule as an absolute monarch, so no one would ever dare to challenge him. There'd be no war nor deaths, and peace and happiness would last forever. Could anyone argue with this logic?

Secondly, it was four against one. Why haven't anyone emphasized this point? Didn't they hear of a little something called chivalry? Sure, he was made up of more than one thousand demons, but with a sword that cuts everything, a black hole that sucks up everything and arrows that purify everything, doesn't the word unfairness come to mind?

Thirdly, the description does not fit at all. Kagome…kind? He guessed that no one had ever seen her 'sitting' her dear boyfriend into oblivion. Miroku…wise? His groping ways were never mentioned. Sango…amiable? Did I say that she betrayed her friends not once but twice? And since when was Inuyasha a human?

Naraku realized that history scapegoated those who lost, and praised and moralize with those who won and remained. Ultimately, there was no such thing as good or evil, but only the social value that was retained or thrown away.

They are yet another feeling of righteousness in which humans brought upon themselves to restrict and satisfy their hearts. Pathetic.

After all, history is written and judged by those weaklings who have the uncanny ability to feel and make mistakes.

Unfortunately, Naraku was now a human.

History is shit and so is his fate.

He new name too. Kerrigan. Such a innocent and carefree name for a superior being who desire so much bloodshed.

But he will fulfill what he hadn't completed. He will rule the little round blue ball called Earth and those beyond the universe.

He will conquer…. He will rule all!

He will be the victor and history will come to praise him and he shall become a legend.

Yes, that's what…

Naraku's train of thoughts was interrupted by a throb between his legs.

Did he mention that he was going to have a period tonight?

8888888

Author's Note: Second fanfic, another oddly written one-shot. I have no idea how I linked Naraku and Kerrigan together. Blame God for this sick little façade. Be glad if you don't know who Kerrigan is.

By the way, I don't write a lot, so please allow me to ask if it is normal for your brain to go blank after writing a story, or is it just caused by the inferiority of my pea-sized brain.


End file.
